


The Stark Twins

by julietRichan



Series: TheAdventuresoftheStarkTwins [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Q has a sister, Q has a twin, Q is a Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond doesn’t move for a moment before slowly unbuttoning his shirt, Q helps him strip. “You know,” Bond’s voice is low and rough, “if you wanted me out of my clothes, you only had to ask.”<br/>Emily walks back in at that moment, chuckling, “You’re right, they never stop flirting do they?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stark Twins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this site. I own nothing of the James Bond series or that of Marvel.  
> Not Brit-picked. Any and all mistakes are mine.  
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed!

            Q sits in the bay window, looking out into his backyard. It’s raining. Then again, it’s always raining in London. The sun is setting, causing the grey sky to take a darker black tint as the last of the light slips away.

            _Sorry to disturb you, Master Zac_ the voice of his father’s AI, JARVIS, startles him out of his thoughts, _but it seems that there is a Commander Bond at the door, trying to get in. Shall I inform the police?_

“No J, it’s alright. Let him in.” Q slips off the window seat. He pads lightly through the library to the living room and over to the entry way. James Bond, also known as 007, stands just inside the door, looking worn and wet. “007, how did you find this place?”

“Followed you,” Bond grunts. He is favoring his left leg and is using his left arm to press down on his right side.

“Shit…” Q mumbles, “You haven’t checked into Medical yet, have you?” Bond just shrugs with one shoulder. Glaring, Q huffs, “You’re in luck then. Follow me.” He turns, not caring if Bond follows him or not. “J, call Emily down here. Bond is injured and needs treatment.” Q walks into the kitchen and begins preparing the area. Pulling out rags and bowls, Q sets them on the kitchen table. Bond hovers just outside the kitchen. “Sit.” Q pulls a chair out before returning to the task at hand. Filling the kettle, Q prepares hot water to clean whatever wounds Bond may have acquired during his last mission.

“Q?” Emily blinks her way into the kitchen, “What’s the ‘mergency?” She notices the agent sitting at the table. “Shit. I’ll get the kit.” She spins, walking quickly to the basement lab to retrieve her medical supplies.

Q fills the larger of the two bowls with warm water, saying, “You need to remove your shirt and trousers.”

Bond doesn’t move for a moment before slowly unbuttoning his shirt, Q helps him strip. “You know,” Bond’s voice is low and rough, “if you wanted me out of my clothes, you only had to ask.”

Emily walks back in at that moment, chuckling, “You’re right, they never stop flirting do they?” Bond looks over at the newcomer warily, tensing up. Emily ignores him, focusing instead on pulling out her supplies. “Clean the area first, Q. Let’s see what needs stiches and what just needs Band-Aids.”

Q nods, taking one of the rags and dipping it in the water before moving over to Bond. “This is my sister, Emily. She has medical training and won’t hurt you.”

“Well, not more than usual. Stiches hurt like bitches.” Emily mutters under her breath, just loud enough for Bond to hear her.

Bond snorts before relaxing and letting Q clean his side. Q gives a running commentary to Emily on the state of Bond’s wounds. Emily hums and grumbles as she finds what she needs. Once Q is done, they trade places. Emily works quickly and efficiently, only speaking to ask if an area hurts or not.

In under ten minutes, Emily is stepping away and cleaning up the mess. Q returns from his room, holding sweatpants and a tee-shirt. “Hope they fit.” He hands them over to Bond. Bond pulls the black sweatpants on, they surprisingly fit, but leaves the tee-shirt. Emily throws the last of the trash away before picking up her bag.

“Don’t let him pull those stiches.” Emily calls over her shoulder, leaving Q and Bond alone.

“Come on, you can stay the night in the guest bed.” Q leads Bond to the office. There is a bed, tucked into the corner, a desk under the window and shelves filled with books. “If you need anything, just ask for JARVIS. He’ll help you.” Q looks up, “JARVIS?”

 _Pleasure to make your acquaintance Commander Bond._ A disembodied voice says.

Bond looks around, searching for the source.

 _Sorry if I have alarmed you._ The voice apologizes. _I am JARVIS, a sentient AI that watches over those in my care._

“My father built him to help watch over Emily and I.” Q explains. “If it makes you uncomfortable, JARVIS can block off this room from surveillance. Give you some privacy.”

“It’s fine.” Bond grunts, heading over to the bed. Q leaves him, not shutting the door all the way closed.

 

~ 00Q ~

 

It is just past 6 in the morning, according to the analog clock on the wall, when voices wake James. Q’s familiar posh accent is easily distinguishable from an unfamiliar American accent. The American voice is soft, not harsh like many American accents James had heard when he was in the States. It sounds like a cross between British and American. Currently, the voices are laughing. Slowly, so as to not aggravate his wounds, James stands. Walking softly towards the sounds, James finds himself once more in the kitchen.

In the light of day, and without the haze of pain, James can study the… siblings... better. While James watches, he can see just how similar the siblings are. Twins. Q had a twin. Emily looks like Q, if Q was a female and just a bit shorter in height. Emily’s hair is cut short, in a pixy style with the hair longer on the top than in back and left side, her lips are a lighter shade than Q’s, and she is left handed – while Q is right handed. But other than the slight differences, it is obvious they are twins.

It’s Emily who notices him first. “Ah, the patient wakes. Breakfast will be done soon.” She turns to the stove. “Would have been done sooner if numbskull here hadn’t attempted to start without me.”

Q rolls his eyes. “I was hungry. You were taking too long.”

“I was taking too long?” Emily snorts, “I’m not the one who has to take half an hour showers just to wash that mop of a thing you call hair.” She slaps Q’s hand as he tries to sneak pancake batter. “No, the burner of breakfast doesn’t get to sneak extras no matter how underfed they are.”

Q chuckles, but leaves Emily to her task. He looks at James, “Would you like anything to drink? We don’t have alcohol here, family thing, but we have juice and tea.”

James raises an eyebrow. Q is so… different outside of Q-branch. Q is looser, freer in his expressions, as he is teased by Emily. “Tea is fine.”

“Juice!” Emily shouts.

“Yes Em, you can have juice.” Q shakes his head. “Any particular type you would like, Bond? We have lots of tea here.”

“Too much if you ask me, fucking Brit.” Emily mumbles, making no attempt to hide her opinion.

If Q hears his sister, he makes no sign. He begins preparing two mugs for tea. “I’m having my usual Earl Grey.”

“That is fine.”

Q nods. “Em, orange juice?”

“Apple today little bro. We ran out of orange yesterday.” Emily shifts the finished pancakes to a large plate.

James raises another eyebrow. Q sees it and huffs a laugh. “Emily is all of twelve minutes older than me. She may be the shorter, and dumber, one of us –.” He laughs at Emily’s shout of indignation, “But she lords those twelve minutes over me as often as she can.”

“Just because I have four PH.D’s to your seven doesn’t make me less brilliant.” Emily points out, with little heat in her voice. “I’ll have you know that I can out code you any day.”

“Is that so? I seem to remember beating you during our last competition.”

“It was an off day.” Emily shrugs. “Fix your tea secret agent man.”

 _Miss Em, Agent Coulson is on the line._ The disemboweled voice of JARVIS says.

“Patch him through the SecCom.” Emily shuts off the stove. “Hello sir. What can I do for you on this dreary morning?” She takes the remaining pancakes off the griddle and sets them onto another plate. “Yes sir, still in London. Hmm… ” Emily sets the plates onto the kitchen table where James is sitting. “He did WHAT?!” Both James and Q jump. Emily rolls her eyes, walking out of the room. “He’s Tony Stark, what did you expect?”

James looks up at Q as he sets a mug in front of him. “What does your sister do?”

“Same as me.” Q shrugs. He pulls out three plates from the cabinet. “Works for a secret agency, in the technology department most days.”

James nods, and digs into the wonderful pancakes. They eat for a few minutes before Emily returns.

“Thanks Uncle Rhodey. Sorry for anything dad’s putting you through. Yeah, anything you need. No problem. Bye.” Emily smiles at Q. “Looks like our favorite parent went and out flew a military grade stealth plane using his new super suit.” Q groans. “Rock-paper-scissors for who has to talk to MP?”

Fists are whipped out lightning fast, Q and Emily enter into a vicious battle of rock-paper-scissors. Emily wins. “I’ll do your homework for a month.” Q blurts.

Emily bites her lip, “Accompany me to the palace and we have a deal.” They shake on it. Emily snags a plate of pancakes and walks out. “JARVIS, patch me through to Mamma Pepper.”  


End file.
